Better Than Revenge
by Don'tTouchMyBook
Summary: After Joy and Fabian start going out, Nina's depressed. Who can cheer her up? Jerome Clarke. But it is enough? And not to mention, if Sibuna doesn't solve the newest mystery, Nina dies. But who can focus at a time like this? No, Nina's not using Jerome!
1. Chapter 1: Bloody Necklace & Red Indents

**Better Than Revenge**

**A/N: No, this song isn't about Nina using Jerome to make Fabian jealous. Don't be confused by the title! Anyways, I don't want to have anything to do with the whole Anubis House anymore. Instead, I made up my own mystery. Enjoy like a bottle of coke!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Chapter 1: Bloody Necklaces & Red Indents**

**Jerome's POV**

It was offical; Fabina was over. After Joy came back for good, it kind of went downhill from there. Fabian and Joy started biting each other's faces off and blah, blah, blah! Present day, the whole Sibuna club is sitting on the floor in Nina's & Amber's room, staring at each other, looking like a few idiots. Fabian has Joy on his lap, and Joy's looking at everyone with victorious sneers.

"Excuse me, but why does _she_ have to be here?" Amber says, pointing at Joy with disgust. I almost laugh, but Nina gazes at me with a pleading smile. I stop. Since when did I start listening to Nina?

"Well, she was almost the Chosen One and she's my girlfriend!" _Yeah almost, I smirk. Nothing like being the real thing._ Fabian starts to say more, but Amber cuts him off. "OKAY! Well, we have a new mystery to solve but it doesn't have anything to do with the Anubis house. Nina, the floor's all yours!" _Ha, that was kind of funny._ Nina cracks a smile and stands up._ I haven't seen her smile since Prom night. Yeah, Fabian "broke up" with her right after the kiss. What a prick!_

"Um, okay. Late last night, both Amber and I had a dream. Sarah told us our time with the house is over and there's a new mystery. Apparently, it involves the school. Sarah said, I quote, "...Something's within the school...If you tell anyone not involved, they will die...No one's allowed to leave the case or you too would die...If you don't solve the mystery, the Chosen One will die..."

The room is eerie silent for a few minutes. Unfortunately for us and everyone with ears, Joy breaks the silence by screaming, "_**Another**_ mystery! Gosh, I'm so sick & tired of keeping a secret and being the Chosen One!"

"Okay, that's enough, bitch! You're not the Chosen One! And if this wasn't so serious, I would tell you to get out! But no! You would die! And it would upset little Fabian over here!" I yell at Joy, losing control. I storm out of the room. I hear footsteps following me but I frankly don't care. _Very British, Clarke, very British._

**Nina's POV**

Another Sibuna meeting, another opportunity to see Joy claim Fabian as her own. Why did Fabian choose her? After all I did for him! All those hints! That kiss at Prom, by the way, where he "dumped" me. Why did I say I loved him? I don't even love him anymore after seeing his true colors. Sigh. That's how life rolls.

Anyways, the whole Sibuna club is crowded in Amber's & mine room. With Joy, of course, perched on Fabian's lap. Amber makes a remark about why Joy's here, Jerome almost laughs but I send him a pleading smile. He stops as soon as he started. Hmm, what's up with Jerome...with his golden blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes-WHAT AM I SAYING? I focus back on Amber as she announces I have the floor. I smile a little since it's kind of funny. I start to tell the group, that consist of my closest friends, about the dream Amber & I had of Sarah telling us about a new mystery. It perks my interest how Amber was included in my Sarah dreams. Secretly, I'm freaked about the new mystery. What's within the school? After I finished the story, everyone stares at me. Then Joy opens her stupid mouth and groans about how it's tiring being the Chosen One. Um, newsflash? She's not the Chosen One, I am! I open my mouth to object when Jerome yells exactly what I was thinking. He storms out of the room. I stand back up and follow him.

"JEROME!" I scream after him. He ignores me and runs out of the house. I follow him, catching up with him. I tackle him to the ground. He stares up at me. "How did you do that?"

I smirk, "There's so much you don't know about me." Then we just stare into each other's eyes. His hands grasp my waist as my heart speeds up. _He's going to kiss me! He's going to kiss me! He's going to kiss me! _My eyes flash disappointment as he directs me off of him. I blush, not noticing how I was straddling him. Kind of...wrong, if you know what I'm saying. Jerome blushes too, laying back down on the grass. I start to lay back but I notice where we are.

"Jerome, look!" I point to the school. My necklace shines, like it's saying, _yes, you're here! _I get up and walk over to the school to touch the walls. Suddenly, my necklace is torn from my neck. Red indents appear on my neck and collarbone but I don't care. I run after my necklace as it's dragged through the halls of the school. Jerome and I chase after it. I slip on a puddle of water and I feel myself falling backwards. _Oh no...this is totally going to leave a bruise. _I close my eyes, but instead of hitting the floor, I feel two strong arms wrap themselves around me. I stare into Jerome's eyes again as we're in an awkward position.

"Thanks," I mutter untangling myself from his arms. I wince, missing the warmth from his arms-WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? Am I in love with Jerome? Oh god, it's a love rectangle. My necklace stops in front of a door that's labeled 'Don't Enter.'

**Jerome's POV **

Okay, Nina loves to go in detail about EVERYTHING, so I'm going to recap it all: I run out of the house after telling Joy off, Nina follows me and tackles me to the ground, we're in a sexual position (very...awkward...), we're about to kiss but STUPID, STUPID me swats her off of me. Then Nina's necklace breaks off of her neck, we follow it into school, some idiot left a puddle of water right smack in the hallway, Nina almost falls, but I catch her. Again, sexual position. Think of dead puppies! Dead puppies! Nina untangles herself from my arms and finds her necklace near a door that's marked 'Don't Enter.' Her body felt so...right in my arms. Am I falling for Nina Martin?

Okay, you're all caught up? Good, because I'm not repeating it. Nina grabs her necklace and stares at the door. "Jerome, do you see this?" _No, I want to reply, because I'm too busy staring at you._ "Yes," I force myself to say, tearing my eyes away from Nina.

"We have to tell the others!" Nina starts to run back to the Anubis House. I sigh and start to run after her. After about four minutes of solid running, we reach the hosue and run in. We bolt upstairs where a fight currently is brewing: Amber's slapping Joy again and again (HA!), Alfie is trying to pull Amber away, and Patricia (Surprise, surprise!) is defending Nina by yelling at Fabian and throwing her arms up in his face.

"Stop it!" Nina and I both yell, trying to stop the chaos. Everyone stops what they're doing and it looks like we paused a TV show or something: Amber's hand is inches away Joy's face, Alfie's arms are in mid-air of trying to grab Amber, and Patricia's mouth is halfway open, one arm in Fabian's face.

"Nina, oh, I'm so sorry!" Amber wails, hugging Nina. I jump away from Nina, in hope of _not_ getting trampled. Patricia steps up and hugs Nina too, which really shocked everyone. Patricia glares at everyone, "What? I'm friends with Nina now! If anyone ever hurts Nina, they've just joined the Patricia's Hate Club." She grins evilly as everyone in a two foot radius of Patricia, steps away. Including me.

"Guys, we've found a clue!" Nina gestures to me and smiles softly. I grin back. "Wait, what do you mean 'we'? And are those hickies on your neck?" Fabian asks, glaring at me. My eyes widen as I look back at Nina. She stares back. _Bloody necklaces and red indents..._

Everyone stares at us, waiting for an answer. Nina licks her lips' and starts to reply...


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Nose BeatingRevenge

**Better Than Revenge**

**I know Victor knows about Sibuna but let's just say he forbade them from ever having another club that dealing with any mysteries.**

**Has anyone ever noticed how Mr. Winkler looks at Patricia?**

**Disclaimers: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Chapter 2: Awkward Nose Beating/Revenge**

**Nina's POV**

Nice, Fabian! You point out exactly what I hope no one would notice! Prick! I open my mouth to reply, but Joy beats me to the punch. "Of course those are hickies on her neck! Nina just loves to pick up my sloppy seconds!" Blood pounds in my ears as I see red. One minute, I'm staring at Joy and the next, she's on the floor, blood gushing out of her nose, screaming, "WHAT THE HELL!"

I gasp. I can't believe I just punched Joy Mercer. Patricia quickly grabs my hand and leads me out of my room and into the living room. Amber & Jerome follow Patricia. Patricia gives me an ice pack, "Here; Joy has a hard face." I look at my throbbing hand and smile gracefully at Patricia, "Thanks. I'm sorry I punched your best friend."

Patricia chuckles, "Oh, she's not my best friend anymore! She's not even my friend! Ever since she came back, all she's been raving about is getting Fabian back and destroying you. I wish I could move into someone else's room!"

I shrug, "There's room for one more in our room!" Patricia shrieks, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Amber hugs Nina and Patricia and starts to jump up and down, "We're going to be a sisterhood!" Jerome laughs, "I'm so glad, I'm not in that hug-WHOA!" I pull Jerome into the hug. Our moment is ruined when Joy, Trudy, and Victor rush into the living room. "There they are!"

"Nina, is it true you broke Joy's nose?" "Only after she called me names." Trudy tries to be formal, "Victor, let just this one go, alright?"

"Are you mad, Trudy? Joy might have to have surgery to fix her nose! It's going to cost a fortune!" Victor explains, pointing to Joy. Joy looks victorious as she holds the bloody ice pack to her nose. "And plus, we don't have an actual recording of Joy insulting Ms. Martin!"

"Yes we do!" Amber chirps, taking out her iPhone. "You were recording the conversation?" Everyone asks, stunned. "Of course! You see...we have a club... where we discuss TV shows **(1)**...and it's my job to write the conversations down on paper, but I figure taping it would be easier." Victor nods, "Understand; go on."

"Listen!" Amber giggles, pressing play.

_"Of course those are hickies! Nina just loves to pick up my sloppy seconds!" Joy's voice speaks, along with her smug face. About ten seconds later, she's on the floor._

Amber switches off the camera, "See? Nina was only defending herself against Joy's harsh words! Bullying is against the rules and defending yourself isn't!"

"Yes, but what was this about hickies? Any sexual...um, relations are against school rules!" Victor says awkwardly. "Oh, the "hickies" were indents from when my necklace was torn off of my neck!" I smirk at Joy victorious.

"Well Ms. Mercer! Seems like you're paying for the nose fixing all by yourself! AND going down to headmaster's office," Victor declares. I hug Amber, "Thank you for your nonsense antics!" "What?" Amber cocks her head, confused.

"Your idiot brain saved Nina from getting expelled!" says Patricia slowly. "OH!" Amber exclaims. Jerome rolls his eyes at Amber's naïve-ness. "Well, let's get back to the Sibuna meeting."

Oh great!

**Joy's POV**

Stupid Amber & her technology! Stupid Nina & her….ugh! I'll get those bitches back! I angrily stomp to my room as Patricia barges in also.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, glaring at her. "How dare you betray me? You're my best friend!"

Patricia sneers, taking all of her clothes & packing them into a big suitcase, "Not anymore. I've asked Trudy & Victor if I could move into Amber's & Nina's room. And you know what they said? Yes! So see ya later, unfortunately!" Patricia smirks as she walks out of the room. I sit on Patricia's now old bed and ram a pillow into my head. How could that…American win? She's the Chosen One & she stole Fabian from me, which I gladly stole right back. And now she's stealing my best friend? This American Invasion has to stop! I throw the pillow on the ground. Then I see a brown booklet. Curious, I open it.

_Patricia's Diary_

_14Sept10_

_Hello bloody book. I see you're doing terrible. Anyways, I'm totally head over heels over someone. Wait for it….it's Mr. Winkler!__**(2)**__ I know, he's a teacher, blah, blah, blah, he's about to die, blah, blah, blah! But he's going to help me find Joy! Joy, my best friend!  
><em> 

Yeah, right. Wait, Patricia had a crush on Mr. Winkler? Well, how about that? I hold the book and then turn to my iMac. Time to get busy….

**Oh dear. What's Joy up to? Hey, did you see the sneak peek for HOA? I watched about five minutes of the first episode and Joy looked jealous when Fabian wanted to talk to Nina alone. Bitch! I really hate Joy and what's with the whole new look? Straight hair and better clothing aren't going to help her win Fabian back!**

**AUSTIN MOON IS HOT!**

**Sorry. I had coffee. And I'm currently writing my own Austin & Ally fan fiction. What's with fan fictions with Dez also liking Ally? That so wouldn't happen on the show! But, yet it adds a twist!**

**~Don'tTouchMyBook is out!**


End file.
